The CNS Manifestations of Tuberous Sclerosis Complex Conference will be a two and a half day conference held in conjunction with the annual LAMposium, a conference on lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM), and the annual Rare Lung Disease Consortium Conference. The basic biology of LAM indicates that the TSC2, and perhaps the TSC1 gene, play a significant role in LAM, so the last two LAMposiums have included numerous sessions focused on the function of the TSC2 gene in the lung and kidney. Because there is so much overlap in the basic science of these two diseases, it is critical that these two research communities come together to discuss common interests. Holding these conferences together will allow for discussions between the TSC and LAM researchers, and interactions with the researchers who study other rare lung diseases. Holding these conferences together will also be cost-effective because there is significant overlap in the speakers and individuals who will attend these conferences. The Tuberous Sclerosis Alliance is working closely with the LAM Foundation and the Rare Lung Disease Consortium to coordinate the conferences and all conference activities. The goal of the CNS Manifestations of Tuberous Sclerosis Complex Conference is to develop a roadmap for TSC research for the NIH, TSCRP in the CDMRP, and the Tuberous Sclerosis Alliance, building on the TSC research agenda that was developed by NIH as a result of the conference funded by NIH and the TS Alliance in September 2002. The three main topics to be covered in this conference are: 1. Cell Proliferation, Migration and Differentiation in TSC. 2. What Causes Epilepsy in TSC? 3. Cognitive and Psychiatric Issues in TSC.